


Angel

by That_Ginger_004



Series: Bellarke One-Shots [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Again not new, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy's a cutie, F/M, Finn's an ass, Mentions of Jasper/Monty, but that's not new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Ginger_004/pseuds/That_Ginger_004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some things that Bellamy could never ignore - like the way the Clarke's hair shone in the sun, and the way her blue eyes sparkled when she was happy, and how her laugh sounded like springtime. Bellamy was in deep, alright. But he'd be damned if he ever admitted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't really writing anything, and I just finished watching The 100, and who doesn't ship Bellarke?? This idea popped into my head, and an hour later this was the result. Not edited, so forgive me of my mistakes. Do me a favour and comment any improvements? Thanks. Modern AU. Enjoy.

Bellamy Blake had known Clarke Griffin for as long as he could remember. He had seen her as Octavia's shadow, lurking behind her since the time they could walk. He remembers watching as she grew up, as she became bolder, more sure of herself. She became a thing of real beauty, something that had disturbed him when he first noticed - because she was his little sisters best friend, and he couldn't think of her that way, it was wrong.

 

He remembers her first relationship, with Wells, and how happy she was then. He thought that Wells was a bit of a jerk himself, only using Clarke to make himself look more likable, but at the time he convinced himself that he just didn't like the idea of Clarke dating someone - she was only 13 after all, and if Clarke could date, then so could Octavia, and that was a disturbing thought.

 

After Wells it was Jasper, but only for a short while. They were better off as friends, they decided, and Bellamy agreed. Jasper was far too... childlike. And besides, a few months after they broke up, Jasper came out as gay, and last Bellamy had heard, he was going out with his childhood friend, Monty.

 

Then there was Finn. Clarke was 16 when they first started going out. They were still together now, almost two and a half years later, and Bellamy had firmly convinced himself that no, he wasn't jealous. Just protective of Clarke, because she was his sister's best friend, and it was natural to feel protective, wasn't it?

 

Octavia had no idea, of course. She had given up on her brother, and the way he went through girls - first there was Harper, and then there was Keenan, and Mel, and Bree, and Monroe, and, and, and... Most recently was Roma. But Bellamy knew, deep down, that he was just in denial, because he couldn't like Clarke, she was his sister's best friend, and Octavia would never forgive him if he went after her.

 

But there were some things that Bellamy could never ignore - like the way the Clarke's hair shone in the sun, and the way her blue eyes sparkled when she was happy, and how her laugh sounded like springtime. Bellamy was in deep, alright. But he'd be damned if he ever admitted it.

 

But when he opened the door that night, and came face to face with a crying Clarke, he was, for the first time in his life, speechless.

 

"Octavia?" she asked, looking up at him through a haze of tears.

 

"She's out with mum," he responded automatically, his brain screaming for help, because here was Clarke Griffin, crying on his doorstep, and he had no idea what to do but he had to do something, because something was obviously terribly wrong. The only other time he could remember Clarke crying was when her dad had died. You could say many things about her, but you couldn't deny that she wasn't strong. "Do you wanna come in anyway?"

 

She nodded, and pushed past him. He closed the door slowly, and when he turned around she was gone. Panic flooded him for a second, before he realised that she'd just gone into the lounge. Shaking his head to clear it, he mentally told himself to get a grip, dammit! Clarke obviously needed someone to talk to. So he walked into the lounge, and sat down next to her. She was sniffling slightly, and hiccuping, but she still managed to look at him with her usual defiant stare that always made him feel inadequate.

 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asks her.

 

She shakes her head, so he glances around the room, unsure of what to do. He's always hated it when a girl cried. But this wasn't just any girl, this was Clarke, so he had to do something. He presses his lips together, and is just about to say something, when Clarke speaks.

 

"It was Finn. I went to his house to surprise him for his birthday, but there was... there was someone else there. In his bed. With him. Or, should I say, actively fucking him," she gives a bitter laugh.

 

He looks back at her, and see's that she's stopped crying, and has wiped away her tears. Her face is stoney, and blank. She shows no emotion, which is probably what she wants.

 

"Oh. Clarke, I'm so sorry. I always knew he was a slimy git. Want me to punch him?" Bellamy was 100 percent serious.

 

"Thanks Bell. But why do you even care? I'm not that important to you, surely, just Octavia's friend," she seems genuine, which makes him frown.

 

Is that all she thinks she is to him? His little sister's friend? She really doesn't know that she's so much more than that?

 

"No Clarke. You're important, you matter. Yes, you're Octavia's friend, but that doesn't mean you can't be mine as well, right?" he reasons.

 

"I... Yeah, I guess," she looks at him, smiling slightly.

 

He grins lopsidedly back, and suddenly becomes aware of the way that her leg is pressed against his, and how beautiful she looks, with her hair a glowing golden halo around her head. Yes, it is a little matted, and her eyes are dull, but she's still the most amazing thing he's ever seen. She stares evenly at him, her cheeks flushed pink. He longs to do something, to put an arm around her, to do anything, but he knew there was no hope. So he looks away, across the room, to check the time. Octavia and his mother will be home soon, and he holds on to that thought.

 

They sit in silence for a while, and he tries not to think about how angry he is at Finn, for hurting Clarke. He must've been so stupid, to throw away what he had with her. If, by some small miracle, Bellamy manages to get her, then he'd never let her go. Ever. As if she was reading his mind, she drops her head on his shoulder. He catches his breath, and shifts his arm around her. She relaxes into him, and he knows that she's upset, and that she probably won't be thinking straight, and that he might be being an ass right now, but he can't possibly reject her now, not after what she's just been through.

 

"I'm really glad you're here, Bell," she says.

 

He smiles, and rubs his thumb over her arm. "Me too," he admits.

 

He feels her move her head, and he knows that she's looking at him, and he wishes now more than ever that he could know what she's thinking. He looks back at her, and see's that she's looking at him with a calculating look. It's as if she's realizing something important, something that she wasn't sure of before. She furrows her eyebrows, and he's just about to ask what the matter is when she leans up, closes her eyes, and places her lips on his. He freezes in shock, disbelief coursing through his veins. He feels her starting to pull back, and realizes that his chance is going, and he hasn't even done anything about it. So he shuts his eyes, and brings his other hand back to cup the back of her head, pulling her closer, consequences be damned. She responds just as eagerly, and it's everything he's ever thought about. Everything he's ever dreamed.

 

He doesn't know how long it's been before they break apart, breathing heavily, but he know's it isn't long enough. It'll never be long enough. She rests her forehead against his for a second, then returns to her previous position with her head on his shoulder. He leans his cheek on top of her head, and for a moment, everything is perfect.

 

And then Octavia bursts into the room, their mother following, and Clarke springs up as if she's been branded. Bellamy feels a touch of guilt, because Octavia has always been observant, and he knows that there's no way that she missed the way that a second ago they were sitting together on the couch, and the way that Clarke's face is flushed the way he's only seen it when she was with Finn, and that her lips (God, her lips...) are swollen and bruised.A range of emotions cross Octavia's face, then she sends Bellamy a death stare and turns and flounces out of the room.

 

"Ahh... I should go explain," Clarke says, glancing back at Bellamy, a strange look on her face.

 

He nods. "Yeah, good idea,"

 

Clarke nods, and then leaves the room, following the sound of Octavia's stomping footsteps.

 

Bellamy flops back on the couch, ignoring the curious look on his mothers face. He can't believe what has happened today, and replays it over and over in his head. He can't seem to keep the dopey smile off his face, and he knows it makes him look like an idiot, but he doesn't care. He had Clarke in his arms, and she kissed him, and everything was perfect. He knows it's stupid and girly to get this excited about a kiss, but again, he doesn't care. Because for a while, he was holding an angel, and she wasn't just a dream anymore.


End file.
